Xander Quarta-Hyoudou
Xander Quarta-Hyoudou, also known by his respective surnames, is a major character of the upcoming fanfiction story, "Highschool D/EX/D." He is a first-year at Kuoh Academy, and a member of the Student Council Disciplinary Committee. He is both a Pureblood Devil and a half-blooded Humanoid Dragon, as well as born as a natural born Holy Sword wielder, much like his mother. He is the son of Issei Hyoudou and Xenovia Quarta, being the third oldest child of seven siblings, being eight months younger than Isane, who is the second eldest. His power as a Devil is par with that of most High-Class Devils, such as Riser, ranked at S-Class. He is a wielder of two Sacred Gears: Sword Birth, which he inherited from his teacher after his death, and Blade Blacksmith, which was given to him by Azazel, thereby allowing him to create both Holy Swords, and Demon Swords, thereby making him into a versatile enemy. Like Isane, he also wishes to become a Satan, striving for the position of Beelzebub. Appearance Xander is a young teenager with blue hair and brown eyes, with his bangs covering his left eye. He also wears a pair of silver headphones over his ears, which always seem to be on. As a student at Kuoh Academy, he wears the uniform, with the blazer open, but replaces the tie with a dark blue ribbon. His casual attire consists of a simple t-shirt with blue sleeves and a white front, complete with light green jeans and sandals. As a Devil, he possesses a pair of black bat-like wings, and like a few other characters in the series, he sports a number of them, having eight in all. Personality Xander is a rather hard person to understand and get a read on. He is naturally quiet, enough so that people often tend to forget he is even there. He has a quiet and soft voice, and due to his feminine-like appearance, he is often mistaken for being a girl, which irritates him to the point where his eyebrow twitches. He is also quite laid-back and casual around others, and despite his seemingly introverted attitude, he is something of a social butterfly. Like his father and a few of his siblings, he sports a loyal side that is always defined by how willing he is to put himself in harm's way to protect both his friends and family. He becomes utterly serious, and like Isane, is even willing to kill anyone who dares to threaten his family, demonstrating a cold, merciless side. Even more disturbing is the cold smile he has on his face as he cuts them down. As a swordsman, he has a great deal of pride in his abilities, as well as his talent for creating both Holy and Demon blades, and holds some pride over the fact that he is able to create the Sword of the Betrayer, the Balance Breaker of Kiba's Sword Birth, and Caliburn Reforge, Xander's Blade Blacksmith's Balance Breaker. Having been trained by both Griselda and Okita Souji, he has naturally been taught "the way of the sword," and fights honorably against opponents he has deemed worthy, and has even fashioned his fighting style on that of the spirit of the samurai, treating all opponents honorably, but when certain conditions have been met, he will end them without hesitation. In regards to his family, Xander loves them dearly, as they are among the last remaining members of his family. He likes to spoil them whenever he can, but stays out of blood quarrels, as they are rather sometimes out of proportion. He is especially attached to Shirohime and Mary, who are the youngest siblings, and often looks after them while the others are out. Very much like his elder brother Isane, Xander deeply loves both of his parents, especially his mother, who he greatly respects and admires. When he saw Xenovia for the first time when he and his siblings arrived in the past, he openly shed tears, being extremely emotional then. Like a few of his brothers and Mary, he does not mind the fact that his father has multiple lovers, as he feels that being an older brother is perhaps one of the best things that could have happened to him. Sadly, like Kamui, Isane, Shinjiro, and Dezel, he has inherited one of his father's perverted tendencies, apparently having a fetish for older, more mature women. History Xander was born to Issei Hyoudou and Xenovia Quarta several years after the events that transpired regarding Trihexa, and is one of the youngest children, born eight months after Isane, Rias' son. The Hyoudou family's history is relatively unknown, other than that, at some point in time, Xander had awakened to his demonic power, and under the recommendation of Yuuto Kiba, began training with his parents, alongside the other children. However, he also sought further training from Okita Souji, Sirzechs' Knight, and Griselda Quarta, Xenovia's guardian. When he was twelve, his power was on par with that of a High-Class Devil, much to the joy of both Xenovia and Issei. However, it was wouldn't be until three years later that tragedy struck the family when an unknown catastrophe, which they refer to as The Fall, occurred, which had all but wiped out nearly every living thing in existence. The Three Factions were left in shambles, with so few of them left to fight back against the unknown entity responsible for the event. The Grigori was all but destroyed, the Satans dead, and the Archangels slain, with only Gabriel remaining. Xander the other children had survived, but their parents, who had been on the front lines, had not been so lucky. Kamui and the remaining members of his family left Kuoh, taking shelter in Valhalla, as Odin had promised to look after them in case anything had happened. The old god had done his best to explain everything, but even he was thrown for a loop, as the entity responsible for the destruction of nearly all supernatural beings is unlike anything they have ever encountered. Xander and Brunhilde believe that they should fight against the entity, but are immediately put down by Kamui and Dezel, who mention that if they're parents couldn't defeat it, then what chance could they possible have. Isane immediately tries to diffuse the situation, but the news of his parents' deaths has left him emotionally exhausted. Shinjiro and Mary realize this, and immediately quell their siblings' squabble, saying that they could return to the matter at hand another time. Afterwards, they head to bed, though their sleep does not last for long when a member of the Greek pantheon, Cronos, arrives with grave news. He informs the Hyoudou family that almost all of the supernatural existences have been wiped out, and there are little to no survivors. Odin, horrified by the recent development, asks the god of time how much time they might possibly have before the creature wipes out all of them, to which Cronon replies, within a week. This answer lets loose a creeping dread upon them, with Shirohime despairing, asking if they is anything they can do to stop this threat. Cronos states that there is none, but then pauses, correcting himself that there is one way. Dezel asks what it is. The god of time answers that they would have to travel through time, which he is capable of doing, though he warns that doing this is risky, as it could possibly change the future and it's course, something that he advises not doing. Kamui, confused, asks why they must return back in time, and at what point. To their surprise, Cronos answers that the entity had grown in power as the years passed by, and that at it's current state, it was easily stronger than Trihexa, Great Red, and even Ophis altogether, and that it only began to accumulate that level of power several years earlier. To their shock, it began to accumulate power around the same time that their father, Issei, had become a Devil. Cronos warns that if they want to stop this entity, they will need to go back to that point in time, but warns them to not and become fully integrated in the past events, as they could possibly erase their own existence, should Issei fall in love with other women. Isane, having rested enough and becoming fully determined, says that they will take that risk if it means that they can see their father again, and stop the entity from growing stronger. Cronos then explains the two rules of their travel through time: 1) They must not alter historical events, such as Kokabiel's attack on Kuoh Academy, nor the Peace Treaty Conference. 2) They cannot reveal their true identities of their parentage to Issei Hyoudou. If either of these rules are violated, then they will be returned to the original point in time, and Cronos will lock down the time stream, as to prevent any further anomalies. The group agree to these terms. Afterwards, Cronos teleports them to his own realm, revealing the mechanical doorway leading to various parts in time. Before their departure, Cronos restates the rules before opening the gate. He asks the group if they are sure they wish to do this. None of them show any signs of backing down. Cronos tells them that once he opens the door, there will be no going back, and asks them again if they want to stop. Kamui tells him that they have already made their decision, and tells him that they will succeed before they enter the gate. Afterwards, the gate closes behind them. Powers and Abilities Equipment Relationships Trivia * In chronological order, Xander is the third eldest child. * Xander is the third strongest of the Hyoudou siblings. * Xander is '5, 6.5" ft tall, and his weight is undisclosed. * Xander is a fan of the game series, Gears of War. * In the original draft, Xander was meant to be one of the younger children, being the third youngest sibling. * According to Isane, Xander was offered Evil Pieces, but refused, saying that he was fine being by himself. * In an omake, it was stated that Xander had a fetish for older, mature women. Much to his own dismay, he found Venelena Gremory to be rather attractive, and has since then, tried to avoid her. * Xander has an unusually high amount of life-force, likely due to Issei's body having been made from Great Red's flesh and Ophis' power, which has also transferred to his children. * His favorite food is salad. * Xander's appearance is based on Makoto Yuki/Minato Arisato, the protagonist of the game, Persona 3. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:DemonsAnarchy